Apparatus, such as portable electronic devices usually include one or more antennas for wireless communication with other such apparatus. The antennas are usually arranged to receive an encoded radio frequency (RF) signal from a transceiver and transmit the signal to another apparatus. Similarly, the antennas are usually arranged to be able to receive an encoded radio frequency signal from another apparatus and provide the signal to a transceiver for decoding.
When in operation, the radio frequency signals emitted by the apparatus may affect other electronic apparatus which are positioned in relatively close proximity (for example, within ten centimeters) to the apparatus, i.e. the ‘near field’ of the apparatus may affect other electronic apparatus. For example, when the apparatus is a mobile cellular telephone, the ‘near field’ from the telephone may affect the operation of a user's hearing aid when the user is making a telephone call.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.